Mason Greybeck
Mason Greyback is a purebred werewolf that is the romantic interest of the series' main character, Alex Russo. He is a talented artist however Alex does not seem to like his muse, which are dogs in history. When Juliet (his ex-girlfriend whom he dated over 300 years ago, and who is now Justin's girlfriend) who is a vampire bit him on the neck he turned into a wolf, for a while, and went into the woods. He does end up returning. After Mason returns, he and Alex begin dating. He gets sent to the prison with Alex and her family. He then carries her back, and complains about it for a bit afterwards. He also helps Alex expose wizards to reporters, and then goes to Wizard court with her. In the next episode, Alex announces that she's "quit being a wizard" and will focus on her and Mason's relationship. Later, they are seen watching a movie, when the head of the wizard romance council appears, and tell them they must break up. This upsets them, so they bribe him with a "yachting" invitation with the McCuchys. He accepts. On the yacht, he decides to change the law. Alex and Mason are thrilled, until Alex makes him angry because she's jealous of the youngest McCuchy flirting with him. The head then tells them that they will have to break up. At the end of the episode, Mason and Alex go down a notch, and become close friends. It's obvious that they still have feelings for each other. Though in the next episode, Journey to the Center of Mason, Dean is back, and wants to get back together with Alex. Which leads to obvious jealousy by Mason. He eats Dean and Alex, Justin and Max travel inside his body to find Dean. Along the way, they run into his mind where it is revealed that he still loves Alex. Later in the end of the episode, Alex turns Dean's offer down, stating that she has a boyfriend, Mason. 'Mason's First Endgame' Mason and Juliet got in a fight when Mason tried to attack Justin (Juliet's boyfriend). Mason tried to keep Alex in Transylvania and was bitten in the neck by Juliet and transformed into a full wolf forever leaving him and Alex heartbroken as he left. He comes back in the episode Wizards Unleashed. Alex saves Mason from another wizard family who found him and are holding him for ransom. Alex tricks the family into a closet which then was transported somewhere else in the world. The Russo's found out that by using the country wizards special magical instruments they could transform Mason into a human again, but one insrument was missing so Mason became human but kept some parts of his wolf life, like his hair and going in circles ten times before sitting down. Alex starts to get embarrassed by his appearance since he is still partly werewolf all the time. Eventually Justin finds the missing instrument and changes Mason back to his normal human self.He is shown in Wizards vs. Werewolves that he has a strong sense of smell and he is a purebred which explains why he kissed Alex and she did not turn into a werewolf. Powers and Abilities Mason was shown from his first apperance to be a quite talented artist, as he was able to paint and draw quite realistic and well detailed pictures. While in werewolf form he also posses all the traditional powers that werewolves do: Incredible sense of smell: '''He was able to track scents thousands of miles away. '''Transformation: Unlike the legend in Wizards of Waverly Place, werewolves don't transform every full moon but every night. First his behavior would change, then his eyes would glow and his teeth would become fangs, his facial structure would morph, then finally his hands and the rest of him. Inhuman strength: '''He was shown to be incredibly strong, able to jump quite a large distance, and match blows with a vampire. '''Incredible speed, reflexes and agility: All demonstrated during his fight with Justin and Juliet. High pain resistance and durability: Shown by the fact that during the, no matter what hit him, he did not react in any way other than continuing. He also showed that like in the legends, he lost control when he turned full wolf. Relationships Alex Russo Mason is currently Alex's boyfriend. It is shown he is in love with Alex in Wizards vs. Werewolves when he uses the true love necklace to prove his feelings for her. In the same episode he accidentally says he is in love with Juliet out of impulsiveness, leaving Alex heartbroken. He later proves to her he really does love her.In Wizards vs. Werewolves he, Justin and Juliet get in a fight and thus he is bitten by Juliet. Because he was bitten he turns into a full wolf and has to let go of Alex for her own safety. Later in Wizards Unleashed Alex sees Mason on TV as a wolf painting pictures of her she, Justin, and Max set out to find him, as she still loves him. They find he is being held by country wizards and eventually trick the country wizards and get back Mason. They eventually turn Mason back and they are now dating. Mason was kidnapped as well in Wizards Exposed and escaped with the Russo Family. But during Season 4 Alex and Mason go through some challenges and soon have to break up. Since Alex has to become a mere mortal, it is forbidden for mortals and werewolves to be together. Therefore in the episode Alex Gives Up they break up and become close friends. Although Mason and Alex get back together in the episode Journey to the Center of Mason. Mason becomes jealous when Alex's old boyfriend comes Dean asking Alex he wants to get back together with her. She turns him down saying she is in a relationship with Mason. Mason then reminds her they can't because she is a mortal but she decides to reenter the wizards competition just to be with him. [[Juliet Van Heuson]] It is revealed in Wizards vs. Werewolves that Mason and Juliet dated over 300 years ago. He helps the Russos find her and out of impulse says "I never stopped loving you!" to her though he is in love with Alex. Juliet turns him down because she is in love with Justin. Biographical Information *Mason Greyback is a purebred werewolf. As shown in the episode Alex Charms a Boy, his first appearance, he is a wonderful artist. Alex Russo, a teen wizard attending Tribeca Prep as well, met him in art class and complimented him on his art. They found themselves falling in love. Alex, disappointed that he only painted dogs in American history, put a spell on him with a magic conch shell, making him obsessed with painting her. She then ended the spell, and he kissed her for the first time as rain washed his mural of Alex away. In the episode Wizards vs. Werewolves, Alex and Mason fell more and more in love, and they continued to hide their true race from the other, When Alex became upset that Mason always left early from their dates, she suspected that he was cheating on her and hatched a scheme with her best friend, Harper Finkle, to follow him. They ran into him, and despite his pleas that they leave, they stayed to see him transform into a werewolf. Alex then revealed that she was a wizard, although Harper tried to convince Mason that she was just desperate. Alex, seeing how upset her brother Justin was about losing his girlfriend, Juliet Van Heuson, to an evil mummy, convinced Mason to go looking for her with his dog-like smelling ability because Alex wanted Justin to be as happy as Mason and her were. They travelled to Translyvania, where the evil mummy was defeated by Alex and Justin's younger brother Max. When Mason discovered the vampire he was hunting down was his ex-girlfriend, he impulsively told Juliet he still loved her. Alex took a magical necklace that glowed when the wearer was in love with the person who gave it to them and threw it away, confirming their breakup. Juliet then told Mason what they had was great, but Justin was her soulmate. Mason then convinced Alex to go back to Translyvania with him to prove he loved her with the necklace. Justin, Juliet, and Max went after them. When Justin tried to get Mason away from Alex, convinced that he was going to hurt her, Mason tried to fight with him. Juliet defended Justin and fought back. Mason was moments away from injuring Justin with a mortal wound when Juliet jumped onto Mason's back and bit him in the shoulder. He yelped in pain and smacked her with his paw, scratching her with his long and mighty claws. Juliet and Mason then confessed the truth to Alex and Justin that Vampires would lose their immortality if they were scratched by a werewolf, and werewolves would transform into a wolf forever if bitten by a vampire. Juliet's age became 2,193 years old, causing her to break up with Justin, despite how much they loved each other, and travel into the woods where she assumed would be her deathbed. Mason proved to Alex he loved her and became a wolf forever. Mason then returns in Wizards Unleashed where it is revealed that Mason was found by country wizards, who were checking traps in the woods, as a full wolf. Alex then sees him in a commercial and goes to save him. Alex and Mason then reunite. Mason also shows up in Wizards Exposed to help Alex and the gang clear their name so people won't know their secret throughtout the world.Mason will return in the 4th season as a recurring character. In the first episode of Season 4, Mason and Alex are still shown to be dating and Mason tries to help Alex free the wizards in whatever way he can. In front of the press he mentions he is a werewolf but is not taken seriously. As of Season 4, Episode 2, Alex Gives Up, they have broken up but will remain close friends as wizard law prohibits mortal/werewolf relationship. In Season 4 Episode 4 they get back together when Alex declares her love for him by rejecting her ex- boyfriend Dean Moriarty. Mason then says they can't be togther because she's a mortal but she tells him she thinks of him as more than a friend and she knows he feels that way about her too (she fiqured this out when she traveled into Mason`s body because he ate Dean due to jealousy. While they're inside she, Justin and Max travel through Mason when they mistakenly travel to the brain she sees images of what he`s thinking about and realize they are all of her.) she then tells him that she is going to get back into the Wizard Compition and win so they can be together. Trivia * Mason's last name, "Greyback", is pronounced 'gray back';( but not spelt that way) which may refer to Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf in Harry Potter. * His name Mason,could be a reference to Mason Lockwood in Vampire Diaries ''who is also a werewolf.'' * Mason is purebred, and only spreads his Lycanthropy by biting unlike justins ex girlfriend who was a mutt and could spread it via kiss * Mason and Juliet used to go out about 300 year ago, and Juliet is 2194 years old, which could call into question if Mason is the same age (though they could be different as they're different species and could develop at different paces. ) * Mason has explained that werewolves are impulsive (proved by his response to Juliet's return). * Mason's transformation is interesting as when he transforms to a werewolf he gets a brown fur coat (matching his hair), but when bitten by Juliet and reverted to a wolf, his fur becomes white. * Jerry Russo kept getting Mason's name wrong, always either Martin or Jason, but when corrected claims that he said Mason. * Max has seemed to like Mason throughout the drama he and Alex went through, making Max the only Russo who was on good terms with him during the incident. * His artisticness is played down. * Werewolves can't age which seems contradictive because Mason is a teenager, and must have developed by aging in a sense. * Mason, unlike Juliet, has not had his parents appear on the show * It is ironic, when Justin lost Juliet, Alex gained Mason, when Justin got Juliet, Alex lost Mason.( Justin also loses Juliet later as she returns to her real age, and Alex gains Mason again after playing the magical instruments in Alex saves Mason ) * Mason's appearance was planned ahead of time, as future Harper asks Alex about him before his appearance (but she said "Did Mason break up with you already?". However this could refer to the break up that occured after he became a permenant wolf and it is a possibility that he and Alex will remain together). * It is revealed in the episode Wizards Unleashed, that Mason is still in love with Alex and Alex is still in love with Mason. * Gregg Sulkin (who plays Mason) is going to be in the second movie of Wizards of Waverly Place as Mason Greyback, thus confirming that he will appear in most of the Series 4 episodes.. * As showed on Wizards Unleashed, he speaks country. * Mr. Laritate calls him "The Revolutionary War Part Deux". He also calls him "Our Friend from Across The Pond". * He returns as a recurring character for Season 4. * Mason likes dogs because dogs are related to wolves. * He and Alex break up in Alex Gives Up. * Alex and him get reunited in Journey to the Center of Mason. * When Alex said Mason cries when someone said "Old Yeller" she is referring to a dog named Old Yeller who died. * Mason can ride a car only if his head is out the window with his tongue flapping. * Mason might not return until Maxine is turned back into Max and the Angel's Trilogy ends. Appearances Alex Charms a Boy ( first appearence ) Wizards vs. Werewolves Wizards Unleashed Wizards Exposed Alex Tells the World Alex Gives Up Journey to the Center of Mason Meet The Warewolves Meet the werewolves Everything's Rosie for Justin Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Other immortal characters